Never had a story for this pair? Now you do! 1
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: WARNING: High R! Sis now has proof that I have a sick mind :P MoodyAngelina, 1 of my Never had a story for this pair? Now you do! series. :D


**Never had a story for this pair? Now you do!**

_Disclaimer: Characters, although OOC, belong to JKR._

AN: This is my first fic of the 'Never had a story for this pair? Now you do!' Series.

Pairing: Alastor Moody/Angelina Johnson

Time: Goblet of Fire.

WARNINGS: my sis said that my idea for a lil bit of this fic was 'sick' not 'dirty' as I had it marked as. But then I have a very sick mind. Also there is a snippet of a conversation at the end which may prove to be both amusing and educational, of course if a shrink reads it I could be carted off to a nice room with bouncy walls and a nice jacket with long sleeves and shinny buckles. So yeah there's the warning.

- - - - - - - - -

"Are you lost girl? Or are you just standing out side my office door because of a valid reason?"

Angelina jumped at the harsh voice, she spun round, her long black hair, which was tied back in a French plait, whipped around her head.

"No, sir." She muttered. The man wasn't the most good looking men of all the world, but he was brave, smart and powerful. And yes he may be a little old for her, but it didn't really matter, she liked him and he liked her. She knew he did.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the homework you set in class." Angelina continued. She looked up into his aged face. He stepped aside and opened the door further.

"Well then, in you come girl." He stepped aside and Angelina followed him in, closing the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut, the now familiar whisper of locking and silencing charm reached her ears and the next instant she was pinned up against the door with his body pressed up against her own.

He began to roughly kiss her neck and she pulled her own robes open, underneath she was wearing just a lace bra and pants, with suspenders. She heard him growl into her neck and gasped as he bit into her skin. His hands pulled at her underwear, ripping it off. The black lace fell to the floor in tatters, like it did every time she came to his office. She gasped again as his teeth bit down on her nipples, nibbling one then the other. He leered down at her grinning sadistically and pulled his robes open, she cried out as he thrust himself into her harshly banging her up against the wooden door.

Then he did something new, she heard the 'pop' and then her mind went blank as, what she found out afterwards as his wooden leg, was pushed into her ass. She screamed out in pleasure and he quickened his pace.

"Al-as-tor!!" She screamed into the warded office as she came. Moody stepped away from her and waved his wand, cleaning them both up, and took down the wards.

Angelina opened the office door, "Thanks for your help sir." She said before disappearing back to Gryffindor tower.

- - - - - - - -

AN2: okay kinda PWP but never mind, this was a random idea I had and it gives me something to do and the clear my mind of all its dirty little thoughts and fantasies.

Also I had a convo with my sis and another friend about whenever anal sex is fun for woman, the convo went like this: (I'm the "I am a Supreme Mugwump!!")

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_do women have a prostrate like men?_

i rule the supreme Mugwumps! says:

no

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_damn_

i rule the supreme Mugwumps! says:

_i truely worry about you_

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

gdgd im not losing my touch

Kit e Kat says:

rocks back and forth with laughter

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_lol_

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_do women have something similar?_

Kit e Kat says:

clitoris a ringin any bells?

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_no in the ass_

Kit e Kat says:

dont be stupid

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_damnit_

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_there goes that plan_

Kit e Kat says:

plan?

Kit e Kat says:

what plan!!!!?

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_oh yes im planning wild kinky sex with my broomstick_

i rule the supreme Mugwumps! says:

_no she's sirius_

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_well a wooden leg_

i rule the supreme Mugwumps! says:

_never ask questions you know you won't want the answer too_

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_so we dont ?_

Kit e Kat says:

NO

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_so how do women get pleasure from ass sex then?_

Kit e Kat says:

they dont

Kit e Kat says:

its all men

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_so why do it_

Kit e Kat says:

its tighter for men so sometimes women agree

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_oh ok_

I am a Supreme Mugwump!! says:

_bollox_

Kit e Kat says:

bollox?

i rule the supreme Mugwumps! says:

_no don't have those either  
_

The worrying this is, is that we have this sort of conversation a lot, and I can ask really random things like that and get a straight answer most of the time. Hehehehe. It's great being an El-Diablo.

Today I asked my sis "where do robins go when its not winter" the person in the shop (yes we have convo's like this in public places too) just laughed.

Either way I'm rambling now, cioa!

May


End file.
